Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai
from album TBA' ---- '''Release Date' April 17, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD Recorded 2013 Label zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Help me!! 52nd Single (2013) Next: TBA 54th Single (2013) ]] Brainstorming (ブレインストーミング), also known as BureSuto (ブレスト; Brainstorming), is Morning Musume 53rd single, set to be released on April 17, 2013 in 7 editions: 2 regular and 5 limited editions. This will be Tanaka Reina's graduation single. The single title is currently unofficial and is subject to change. Tracklisting Regular Edition A #Brainstorming #TBA #Brainstorming (Instrumental) Regular Edition B #Brainstorming #TBA #Brainstorming (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Brainstorming #TBA #Brainstorming (Instrumental) DVD #Brainstorming (Music Video) #Brainstorming (Another Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Brainstorming #TBA #Brainstorming (Instrumental) DVD #Brainstorming (Music Video) #Brainstorming (Another Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Brainstorming #TBA #Brainstorming (Instrumental) DVD #TBA Limited Edition D #Brainstorming #TBA #Brainstorming (Instrumental) Limited Edition E #Brainstorming #TBA #Brainstorming (Instrumental) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (Last single) *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Song Information #Brainstorming #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: TBA #*Vocals #**Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho (Main Vocals) #**Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Ishida Ayumi (Center Vocals) #**Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura (Minor Vocals) Trivia *This is Michishige Sayumi's 4th single as leader. *This is Tanaka Reina's last single as Morning Musume member. *This single was leaked by the same anonymous 2chan user who leaked Help me!! and Kono Machi weeks prior to their announcement. The rumor was confirmed true by Bic Camera, but the release date has yet to be released. However, 2 days later, the entries were erased from their website. *The 53rd single was announced on February 24, 2013 at a Help me!! release event, with the release date set for April 17, 2013. Furthermore, It was also announced on Michishige Sayumi's blog. *On February 27, a loose shot version of a song titled "Brainstorming" was uploaded to YouTube. Whether or not this is the single and its title hasn't been said. *Everybody has at least two solo lines is Brainstorming. *It is rumored to have 9 versions in total: 2 regular and 7 limited editions and that the second track there will be: **Limited A, B, C, and Regular A, "Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai". **Regular B, "Mizuiro no Tiara" by Tanaka Reina. **Limited D, "Fashion LOVE♡" by Michishige Sayumi and Ikuta Erina. **Limited E, "Kimi to Watashi no Mi e" by Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, and Kudo Haruka. **Limited F, "Kyou mo Bell ga Naru" by Fukumura Mizuki, Suzuki Kanon, and Sato Masaki. **Limited G, "Harajuku Romance" by Ishida Ayumi and Oda Sakura. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: xx,xxx* External Links *CDJapan Listings: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C, Limited Edition D, Limited Edition E Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:11 Members Line-Up Category:Rumored Single Category:2013 DVDs